Metamorfia
by Anan1995
Summary: Solo un changeling más.


_N/A: Se me ocurrió de repente. No sé si ya han escrito sobre esto en fanfiction, pero en todo caso quiero aclarar que esto no es plagio de nada. Me salió algo cortito u.u, pero no importa._

_Un saludo._

* * *

**Metamorfia**

Lo bueno de ser un changeling es que puedes ser quien te dé la gana. Lo malo es que todo el mundo te detesta por eso de que les succionas el amor y las emociones, pero, ¡vamos!, de algo hay que vivir, ¿no?

Mi nombre no interesa. Soy uno entre muchos. No soy ni de los Antiguos ni de los no tan antiguos. Muchos llevamos cientos de años viviendo de este modo, pero dicen que los antiguos ya han vivido miles. Nunca he visto a un Antiguo. Ellos viven al centro de la Colmena, aunque de vez en cuando también pasan por aquí, a los nidos periféricos. Se creen que tienen muchos más privilegios que nosotros, pero ¿se puede hablar de privilegios viviendo aquí, en el agujero más profundo del mundo? Y no me importa si ellos sí tienen permitido dirigirle la palabra a la Reina, ella nos quiere a todos por igual.

¡Ah, la Reina! Incluso escribiendo aquí, con la tinta pestilente y las hojas amarillentas, miro a la torre y la imagino desviviéndose por nosotros. Si algo pudiera hacer por ella, cualquier cosa, dejaría ahora mismo lo que estoy haciendo y lo haría. Pero así son las cosas. No soy un Antiguo, no puedo ir al centro de la Colmena, y mucho menos ir a la Torre.

En mi vida no hay nada interesante qué contar. Yo era escritor antes, hace cientos de años. O al menos eso supongo. ¿O era leñador? Ya ni me acuerdo. Con el tiempo, todos nos vamos olvidando. Aunque a veces tengo sueños, a veces sueño con cómo era antes… antes de recibir la maldición… antes de ser un changeling.

Pero no. Eso es insano. Un changeling puede tomar cualquier forma, pero siempre seremos changeling, y así seguiremos hasta que la Reina derroque a Celestia y nos dé la tierra prometida. Desde que recuerdo, siempre he vivido aquí, en el hoyo, en la periferia., y siempre he mirado la misma torre al despertarme. Le llamamos así, pero no es realmente una torre. Apenas y tiene dos pisos de altura. Pero ahí la tierra es alta, y es el único lugar de la Colmena por donde se cuela la luz del sol.

Detesto ver el sol. Es como si se riera de nosotros. Tan alto, tan grande, ¡tanto brilla en el reino de Equestria! Pero, ¿qué hay de nosotros? ¿Dónde está su Celestia con su amabilidad y su ternura? Por eso vivimos en el agujero. Por eso nunca alzamos la vista de la Colmena.

Pero la reina vive allá, en la Torre cubierta por el sol, cubierta por la luna. Se dice que es para recordar los sufrimientos por lo que nos han hecho pasar; por las privaciones, por el exilio. Aquí la vida es dura. Salimos por las noches, hambrientos, buscando alguna criatura para saciar nuestra sed, para quitarnos ese sabor seco y horrendo del paladar. A veces la luna brilla tanto que no podemos cazar. Cuando la luna está llena, nadie sale de la Colmena. Y llega a mantenerse llenas por días, o hasta semanas. Sin embargo, no morimos. La sed es acuciante, la sequedad y el mal sabor que tenemos en la bota se vuelve insoportable; no son nuestros estómagos, sino nuestros corazones los que rugen y nos martirizan buscando una pizca de amor qué probar. Pero no morimos. El hambre no nos mata, y a veces me pregunto qué podría hacerlo. Seguramente no existe nada en el mundo que pueda acabar con nuestro dolor, por eso seguimos aquí, por eso yo sigo aquí, con la tinta pestilente, las hojas amarillas, mirando la Torre iluminada por el sol.

Y por eso queremos tanto a la Reina Chrysalis. Ella es la única que puede salvarnos, y lo hará. Estoy convencido. Ella nos sacará del agujero. Ella nos llevará a la tierra prometida. Ella nos devolverá la vitalidad que la maldición nos ha quitado.

Nos quitará la sed de amar.

Por eso rezo a diario. Rezo y en mis oraciones siento que hablo con la Reina. Le pido porque el día de hoy el sol no la moleste mucho, le pido porque la luna sea cubierta por las nubes.

Pero todo terminará pronto. El sufrimiento, la sed, la oscuridad y el odio. Todos nos alistamos. Mañana partirá la princesa y luego nos hará saber para seguirla. Habrá una boda en Canterlot, o algo así. ¡Quiera la Reina que ya llegue el día de la invasión! No aguanto otra noche de luna llena, no aguanto ese odioso sol mirándonos por encima del hombro, no aguanto más este sabor en la boca. No aguanto más no poder amar…

Y, mientras tanto, ya llega la noche. La oscuridad va cubriendo la Torre. Esta noche las nubes nos asisten. Cierro los ojos y digo gracias. Hoy la Reina podrá saciarse antes de su partida.

Hoy, tal vez, yo también pueda dormir en paz.


End file.
